Raging Bull
by AshHole7660
Summary: Kira is drafted back into war to fight on the side of the earth alliance, but he doesn't have the spirit anymore. After a night at the bar, he falls for a mysterious woman named Marion Black, who seems to hold more secrets than first believed. When he is captured by the enemy army, She will stop at nothing to break him out and set him free, ending the war for good.


Kira sat in the bar, sipping on his drink as people danced around him to the face paced music. He looked into his glass, the dark liquid inviting him to take another sip. He sadly sighed, taking another sip, the whiskey burning his throat, a feeling he usually hated, but tonight was different. Tonight was his last night of freedom before returning to the earth alliance army after so many years. Kira, who was now in his twenty-second year, thought he was finished with fighting for good, but destiny had different plans for him. He tipped back his glass and finished his drink as another song started. It was a live performance, something he always enjoyed. He ordered another drink as the females voice rang out over the speakers.

_I've been beat, I've been down, Taking shots for the crown, I've been down_

He subtly moved his head to the music, enjoying the beat and the alluring voice of the vocalist.

_I've got the marks and all the proof, This face couldn't be anymore bruised, anymore bruised._

Kira could feel the music pumping through his body, relaxing, due to the alcohol, he looked up at the woman standing on the stage and felt his stomach flutter as her eyes met his. Staring into his violet eyes, she sang,

__I'd rather be a lover, not a raging, raging bull...__

She repeated the line five times, staring into his eyes the whole time. He felt mesmerized, Her long black hair billowing out behind her, making her green eyes piercing against her pale skin and red lips.

_Gloves are off, towels in, Long before we begin, We begin_

She moved in tune with the deep beat, her hips swinging to the music, the whole time piercing into Kira with her eyes. He took a deep breath and another large drink, his chest feeling tight.

_And all the odds are in my hands, I'm expected to fall on their command, But I'd rather stand_

The patrons of the bar began to whistle and clap and she exited the stage, a subtle smile on her red lips. Kira felt disappointed that the song was over, his head fuzzy from his drink. He was dazing out when he saw someone approach him...it was her.

"Would you like to dance?" She asked, the same subtle smile on her sharp face. Kira took a breath, coming out of his daze. He stood up.

"Sure." They went to the dance floor while another dark, slowish melody began to play. He put his hands on her perfect hips, the scent of jasmine floating off her milky skin. She slowly moved to the beat against Kira, who followed her fluid movements, feeling slightly clumsy on his feet.

"I saw you watching me on stage." She said, a glint in her eyes. "My name is Marion Black." She spun so her back was pressing up against Kira, her arm slinking up and around the back of his neck. Kira swallowed hard, feeling nervous.

"I'm Kira Yamato. You have a beautiful voice, I really enjoyed your performance." She slid down his body, making him quiver.

"Well thank you Kira. I'm glad you enjoyed my last performance." She seemed sad, her movements slowed with the music into a sultry sway. Kira spun her around again, looking down into her eyes.

"Your last? Why is that?" She put her small finger up to his lips gently, to quiet him.

"No...we don't need to speak about that. Right now, lets just enjoy each others company."

_I'd rather be a lover, not a raging, raging bull..._

As the night went on, Kira drank more, enjoying his time dancing and laughing with this mysterious woman. She seemed to enjoy his company just as much, because she grabbed his hand and put her lips to his ear, whispering,

"Let's get out of here and go to my place, and live like we will die tomorrow!" Kira nodded, thinking to himself that he truly could die tomorrow. Him and Marion walked down the frigid street, their breath showing in wispy puffs in front of them. They made their way to a huge penthouse apartment located in the inner city. As they entered the elevator, she pressed herself up against Kira, their lips colliding together in a heated, passionate kiss.

__I'd rather be a lover, not a raging, raging bull...__

They made their way into the apartment, where she led him into the bedroom.

_I'd rather be a lover, not a raging, raging bull..._

She looked at him with hungry eyes, which he returned with his usual nervous ones.

"Don't be nervous." The alcohol put Kira into a complete haze, and all he could notice was how amazing she felt against him. He felt he needed her, and he needed her now.

_I'd rather be a lover, than a raging bull_

She slammed him to the bed and got on top of his muscular frame, the passion intensifying

_I'd rather be a lover..._

Her lips crashed onto his as they tore each others tops off like hungry animals

_I'd rather be a lover..._

They kissed passionately as the heat intensified, their bare flesh rubbing and slamming into each other.

_I'd rather be a lover..._

She gripped the sheets and let out a loud moan as they both finished, collapsing onto the bed together, breathing heavily.

_Than a raging bull..._

**Hey guys! I am so excited to be writing this up like you have no idea. **

**the song thats featured in this little opening is called "raging bull" by ATB featuring Boss and Swan, A link to the song is below for anyone who wants to check it out, its a wonderful song. (and kind of the inspiration for this story!)**

**THANKS FOR READING!  
><strong>

watch?v=WAQWuxixwUQ The song


End file.
